


Blue Flowers

by MurphysLaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You got a full ride to Stanford, I think you can handle a date.' Sam knew he was screwed when he didn't even believe that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Flowers

Dates were not Sam Winchester's strong point.

In till now, he'd been perfectly content with standing on the side lines while all his friends met people, went out on a couple of dates, and, in more cases than not, ended it with tears and heartbreak before demanding Sam to come with them to get drunk. If another person dragged him out and told him he was so sensible for staying single he was going to commit bloody murder.

The sidelines was a comfortable place and anyway, he wasn't like his brother who just oozed natural confidence which was all so attractive to the opposite gender. Girls just weren't that interested in him.

Then he met Jess.

She was everything he was looking for. Even though he wasn't aware he was looking for it. Smart, funny, cute, perfect. Suddenly the sidelines didn't seem as appealing.

They had been friends a long time before Sam had even considered asking her out. Then he spent the next couple of weeks trying to gather the courage to. In the end she beat him to it. An offer of pizza in the park that no one could refuse.

Secretly Sam was glad it was informal. He had no smart clothes- even his best jeans (which he was wearing for the date) had a hole in- and Brady's suits are too small. Damn his 6"4 frame.

He literally had one foot out the door when his roommate, Zach, asked if Sam had brought the lucky women flowers.

"Flowers?" Sam echoed. That thought had never entered his head. Damn, he should of paid more attention when Brady was giving him tips on girls (or boys, his best friend had added, wanting to know if he won the bet they placed that they thought he didn't know about).

"Dude." Zach pulled out the word, making it sound like a child's whine, "you didn't buy her _flowers_?" By the sound of his voice, Sam guessed this wasn't a good thing.

"Are they important?" Sam had stepped back into the apartment, the front door was still open. Nervously he bit his lip. Zach groaned, placing his face in his hands a bit more dramatic than necessary.

"Just go." His roomie said, which practically answered his question.      

Unable to do anything else, Sam left but he couldn't stop worrying. He kept telling himself that it wasn't completely mandatory. After all, underneath Zach's laid back attitude, he was a gentleman, who liked to woo his dates like it was courting in the Victorian era. But still he couldn't shake it off. He was going on etiquette he learnt from Dean for God's sake! Like he ever went on a second date.

By now, Sam was on the edge of a full blown panic, and walking was doing nothing to calm him down. He thought about calling Brady but quickly vetoed that idea. He'd been... _different_ lately.

In hindsight, Sam realised going into this blind was not the most smartest thing he'd ever done. Especially because he wanted this to actually work out.

 _You got a full ride to Stanford, I think you can handle a date_. Sam knew he was screwed when he didn't even believe that.

Just as he decided it would probably be better to call this whole date thing off (after all, it was doomed from the start. Why risk this whole friendship they had so beautifully built?) his eyes landed on a explosion of color which someone called a front garden.

It stopped himself dead in his tracks. Slowly, he licked his lips, telling himself this was a bad idea. He couldn't ruin this garden that someone had obviously spent hours slaving over. Even if it was just one flower.

 _They won't miss it_ came another voice. Not his reassuring one who kept his head up, but the one who convinced him to do stuff he knew was wrong but he wanted to do anyway. It sounded a lot like Dean.

He realised standing frozen on the street was going to attract attention . He had to do something.

Tentatively he made his way to the garden. If someone looked out the window he'll keep moving, simple as. Anyway, he's stolen bigger things- more expensive things- than a _flower_. As he got the border of the garden, he looked around. Not a peak from the large glass windows, and the sidewalk was deserted.

Lighting fast, Sam snapped a bloom of bright flowers off a bush. Once they were off he actually looked at them. The flowers in his hand were surprisingly heavy, the small petals blue. With a finger he stroked a petal feeling it's softness. He thought Jess would like them, even if she couldn't put them in her hair.

Who'd know how long he would of stayed there if a sharp knock of knuckle of glass didn't break him out his trance.

He looked up like a fox in the headlights. Or a ghost in a salt rock blast. In the house stood an oldish man, a frown on his face. So that's who he was stealing from. Immediately, he felt bad, but he couldn't put it back now.

He gave the man an apologetic smile causing the frown to deepen. Quickly, he moved on, keeping the flowers clutched in his hand. He hoped the man wouldn't come out and chase him down the street like when he was younger and Dean got caught stealing booze. Still, his heart rate increased.

 _Did you just get a rush from stealing flowers?_ asked the Dean voice scornfully. Sam told him- it- to shut up.

Once he got to the park, he tried to sort out his hair and brushed invisible dirt off his jeans trying to make himself presentable . Taking a deep breath, he turned the corner- and there was Jess. Looking as beautiful as ever, long blonde hair catching the bright Californian sunlight. She was sitting on a blanket which Sam vaguely recognised from her flat, and a pizza box was next to her. He hoped she hadn't been waiting for long.

A grin, dimples and all, erupted on his face at the sight of her, and he rushed forwards on his long legs. "Hey."

Jess looked around, a smile appearing on her face at the sight of him. Sam couldn't quite believe he was the reason for that smile.

"Hi," she replied, motioning for him to sit down. Eagerly he did. For a moment they just sat there, side by side. It was not quite awkward but he still wouldn't call it comfortable. Usually they could talk normally, but because they labelled this outing a date everything was different.

Unsure about what to do, Sam stiffly held out the flowers to her. "I, uh, got these for you."

Worried he messed this up, Sam held his breath, but Jess grinned at them, her eyes lighting up. Carefully she took them out his hands, and he let it out. It came out in a large whoosh but a glance at her told him she didn't hear. Or she was just politely ignoring it.

Now she was holding them, Sam could appreciate them even more. Now they were not just plain blue but tones that ranged from powder blue to indigo. Each flower a magnitude of shades and not one the same. They went perfectly with her blonde hair and tanned skin. Suddenly, he saw her in a white dress, those blue flowers held in her hands.

 _Too fast Sammy_ Dean warned him in his head, and he quickly shook that image out. Dean was right. This date might not even go well.

Jess brought the flowers to her nose and took a sniff. Sam blinked. It never occurred to him to do that, and he didn't think they had a strong smell. She smiled though, and turned them around, before peering closely at the roughly torn steam.

"Did you steal these for me?" she asked, but she sounded amused, not annoyed. That didn't stop Sam blushing, and mumbling that he might of.

"I'm guessing you don't know a lot about them then." Sam shrugged because honestly what he knew about flowers could be written on the back off a stamp. "They're Hydrangeas. If I remember correctly they mean heartless." Carefully, like they were some treasured possession not something you found on every other street corner, she placed them nest to the pizza box.

"Flowers have meanings?" Sam asked. Was this something everyone knew? He made a mental note to Google flower meanings later.

"Course they do." But she said it with a grin, and Sam relaxed. Damn, he was nervous. Of course Jessica knew stuff like flower meanings.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled, looking everywhere but at her.

"Why?" she asked, a little frown on her face, causing her forehead to scrunch up.

"Because they mean heartless." Jess snorted, the frown disappearing.

"Trust me: I don't mind. It beats a rose any day. It's original." She smiled and Sam was unable to do anything but smile back. She placed her hand on top of his. "Now, let's eat pizza."

The rest of the date went quickly. Too quickly if you asked Sam. In what felt like no time at all, they were outside Jess' flat. Stupid relativity.

"I had a good night." Sam said, cursing himself for falling back on what he'd seen on movies. Jess seemed to realise this and rolled her eyes.

"We should do this again." One of her hands was in his, the other holding the flower.

" Definitely." Sam said a bit too quickly and ended up blushing again. He swore the only person he blushed around was his girlfriend. (Just that word caused his stomach to burst into excitable butterflies.)

"Good." whispered Jess softly, causing the man to lean in forward to catch it. Gently, she pulled him towards her, in till they were facing. Sam put his large hands on her hips, and she stood on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Luckily she was tall and neither of them had to stretch awkwardly.

Right before their lips met though, Jess whispered. "They also mean thankfulness."

Sam guessed she meant the flowers, which he could feel on his back, like a ghost. "What am I thanking you for? Going out with me?"

Sam felt her smirk- they were nose to nose, it wasn't like he could see it. Her soft lips moved on his chin. When she spoke, hot air flew across his face. He wished she would just close the gap.

"No. You're thanking me for being the most awesomest girlfriend you're ever going to have."

Before Sam could answer, she brought their mouths together and the rest of the world faded away.

(Two years later Jess came back to the shared apartment they rented together with a bundle of blue flowers, ripped steam and all, inked permanently on her shoulder. That was the moment Sam decided that he was going to marry Jessica Moore.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
